


藍戰轉世 (Lán zhàn zhuǎnshì)

by 00Q007Narry



Category: Founder of Diabolism, Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, 魔道祖师 | Módào Zǔshī (Cartoon)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Betrayal, Character Death, Heartbreak, M/M, Pregnancy, Romance, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:37:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21700405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00Q007Narry/pseuds/00Q007Narry
Summary: Wei Wuxian watched his omega killed in front, which causes him to go into an Alpha rage killing everyone in front of him to get to the person how ended Lan Zhan's life. Before he can kill the person, Wei Wuxian was murdered. Moments later Wei Wuxian wakes up to find out he is Emperor Wei Wuixan of Yiling Destiny which overlooks five districts. All he had to do was to find Lan Zhan which would be easy....right??Well, there was one big problem...
Relationships: Jiāng Yànlí/Jīn Zǐxuān, Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn, Wei Wuxian/Lan Wangji
Comments: 14
Kudos: 78





	1. Prologue 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VkShinkarenko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VkShinkarenko/gifts), [Taer01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taer01/gifts).

Author’s** note: Some violence in this chapter!! **

** _ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _ **

** _ He looked at the battle raging around him while he was playing his flute. Everything was falling into place. His ghosts, his brother, his mate and mate’s family were winning the battle, but the fight wasn’t over. They still had to kill or capture the rest of the Wen clan before the battle was over. _ **

** **

** _ “LAN ZHAN!!” _ **

** **

** _ Wei Wuxian froze as he heard Lan Xichen screamed his brother’s name and he turned his eyes to find his darling Omega. When his eyes found Lan Zhan, Wei Wuxian’s eyes turned blood red, and the resentment aura around him doubled as he saw the sword piercing his Omega’s heart. Wei Wuxian gripped his flute tighter and poured all his anger into his flute play as he flew down from the roof and headed to Lan Zhan. He got to Lan Zhan he stopped playing his flute and dropped to the ground then took his mate into his arm. _ **

** **

** _ “Lan Zhan,” Wei Ying whispered few tears fall down his face as he cups his stunning mate’s face in his hand and places a kiss on his forehead. _ **

** **

** _ “W…W...Wei Ying.” _ **

** **

** _ “Shhhh!” Wei Ying shhs him. _ **

** **

** _ “T-T-Thank y-y-you,” Lan Zhan whispered before closing is his eyes and his whole body goes still. Wei Ying felt his heart crack into million pieces and tried flowing like waterfalls down his face. _ **

** **

** _ “NOOOOO!!!! LAN ZHAN!!!!” Wei Ying bellowed his eyes turn deep red, and the resentment energy was pouring out of him from all side. Wei Ying curtsey Wei Wuxian was dead, and the Yiling Patriarch was standing there instead. Gone was every emotion and all was left was resentment plus an angry Alpha that wasn’t scared of getting revenge and started playing his flute with determination…nothing in short of killing him would stop him. _ **

** **

** _ The battle was going bloodier and more dangerous, and both sides were scared of Wei Wuxian. More and more dead bodies were falling to the ground due to the ghosts as the Yiling Patriarch was closing in on the person who had killed his precious Omega. When he was in front of the person, he grabbed them by the neck. _ **

** **

** _ “HOW DARE YOU KILL MY OMEGA YOU UNGRATEFUL PERSON!!” he hollered as he gripped the neck tighter as the person tried to pry his hand away from his neck. Suddenly felt a sword in his back going through him…still holding the horrible person he turned around to see who and started to laugh. _ **

** **

** _ “I should have known it would be you. I hope you enjoy the honour that you killed the Yiling Patriarch. Don’t worry I will be back,” Yiling Patriarch said before collapsing to the ground ready to join his Omega in the afterlife. _ **


	2. Prologue 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a strange noise that Fei Shui keeps hearing.

** _ Please listen to this song when reading this chapter..._ **

** _ <https://youtu.be/gIOyB9ZXn8s> _ **

** _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ **

** _He was at the edge of the woods, picking some blueberries when suddenly he heard something which caused him to freeze. He shook his head. He was imaging things. _ **

** **

** _Suddenly the sound came again… from inside of the woods. _ **

** **

** _He slowly stood up and started to head into the woods. It was as if he had no control over his body._ **

** **

** _“A-SHUI!!”_ **

** **

** _He felt some grab his arm, which caused him to jerk out of his dazedness and to turn around to see his brother, who looked at him scared._ **

** **

** _“A-Shui, you know that we aren’t allowed to go into the woods.”_ **

** **

** _“I know.”_ **

** **

** _“So why did you try to go in?”_ **

** **

** _“Didn’t you hear?”_ **

** **

** _“Hear what?”_ **

** **

** _“There_** **_ was a sound….it was calling to me,” Fei Shui said looking into the woods while his brother Fei Yong looked worriedly at his brother._ **

** **

** _“Let’s go home,” Fei Yong said to his brother while picking up his basket, and Fei Shui nodded before picking up his basket._ **

** **

** _~~~~~~~~_ **

** **

** _He was getting ready for bed when he heard the sound again.….._ **

** **

** _“Stop! I am not listening to your calling. Leave me alone!!” He exclaimed and closed the door._ **

** **

** **

** _~~~~~~~~_ **

** _Fei Shui could hear the sound more and more often than in previous years. He was hardly getting any sleep which was slowly being to affect him. Luckily for him, his mistress was very understanding, but it made him feel bad as if he was taking advantage of her._ **

** _~~~~~~~_ **

** _Now he could hear the sound again but sound different….as if it was a song…_ **

** **

** **

** _“ Why won’t you leave me alone?”_ **

** **

** **

** _“Why are you calling me?”_ **

** **

** **

** _“Can’t you leave me alone? I am happy here with my family, my mistress and her family. Why have you been haunting me since I was young? I thought that I wouldn’t be able to hear you from so far. It’s too dangerous for me to go into the woods. If I follow you, how do I know I won’t die?” Fei Shui asked the sound._ **

** **

** _As Fei Shui finished tied up his hair, he felt his curiosity rear’s it’s head which caused him to head out of his sleep quarters to follow the music._ **

** **

** _“Are you an enemy or a friend? I am so confused and so lost,” Fei Shui said as he walked down the stairs and into the woods._ **

** **

**_When he came to a standstill in the middle of the clearing, he saw a breeze of cherry blossom petal dancing around him, so Fai Shui closed his eyes and decided to listen to the music. Suddenly there were flashes on images that he saw…he couldn’t make sense of them. There was family, battles, friendship, journey from what he could see, but it made no sense..._ **

** **

** _Suddenly Fei Shui was filled with pain and collapsed on the ground in a faint._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter!!


	3. Chapter One: Yiling Kingdom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King Nie Mingjue and his husband arrives in the Kingdom of Yiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, for taking so long with this chapter but I was struggling with it but thank goodness for VkShinkarenko who came and helped me to finish this chapter for you guys.
> 
> Thank you.
> 
> 00Q007Narry
> 
> xoxo

** _ Chapter One  _ **

  
  
It was quite a journey from the Qinghe Nie Kingdom to the Yiling Kingdom, including a few nights at inns. Still, it was something that they had to do quite often due to his husband position as King of Qinghe Nie Kingdom and head of the military in the Yiling Kingdom. Nie Guangyao enjoyed riding, but he felt safer inside the carriage, plus he brought the attendants that he knew would make the journey more enjoyable. Thankful they were now in the Yiling Kingdom and close to the palace entrance. 

The history of Yiling Kingdom has always fascinated Nie Guangyao since his mother told him the story. Countless of the kingdom and its Emperors' history has been written down; however, some parts were never written. The primary example for a mystery was in the story of the creation of the Kingdom of Yiling. 

  
  
The Kingdom of Yiling is the oldest kingdom of all of them situated near a mountain base. The original name of the mountain had been long lost for many years and as had the habitants. Due to all the negative energy that started to inhabit and fester at the base of the mountain. The local rumours that it came from the souls of the bodies that were tossed into the mountain. It became known as Luànzàng Gǎng. No one would ever dare to step foot inside the mountain since story told once you go in you can never come out until a foolish young man named Wei Ying. 

  
  
Many small clans lived around the mountain area soon noticed that the negative energy that was at the mountain had started to spread outwards and was now effective their people, their livelihoods, the environment and all the species. However, they had no idea what to do and how to get rid of the negative energy. They even contacted the other clans in the area to see if they could help or know what to do, but no one did. Until a wandering cultivator named Wei Ying said that he knew a way that could help eliminate the negative energy. The small clans all thought he was mad, but they agreed to let him try since they had no other option.   


  
Three long months went by when suddenly the clans saw and felt the negative energy disappearing. The lands started to heal themselves, and species came back to flourish. Wei Ying came back, which surprised the clans. However, the clans were so thankful that they decide to make him their Emperor and unit all the small clans around the mountain under one banner…..the Yiling banner and Wei Ying became Emperor Wei Huang of Yiling. 

  
  
That was how Yiling came to be…

  
However, as Nie Guangyao noticed in all the books he has ever read about Yiling and Emperor Wei Haung, nowhere is a single mention of how Emperor Wei Huang got rid of the negative energy in the mountain. Even though Nie Guangyao wasn't an expert on negative energy, he is sure that the Emperor's experience changed him. True that Nie Guangyao would love to learn those secrets, but he knew that was one privilege he would never receive.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Look, you can see Yilling Palace." Nie Guangyao's attendant said, and Nie Guangyao peaked his head out of the carriage window to get a look at the Yiling Palace.

From a distance, the palace seemed to be made entirely of fire. 

  
  
The wood-framed structure of the Yiling palace architecture was like no other palace in the Yiling dynasty. Every wooden board was even and cut to perfection; the black pillars were boring the weight of its empire above them in their most impressive forms. 

  
  
The material was born of fire, the beauty of it was like a pure shadow in the sunlight, black like winter in the north, dark and light — as if impeccable regulating the flow of qi, which pervades everything. 

  
  
The dark mahogany floor reflected a soft ochre hue from the stained glasses of the expansive round windows adorning the walls, a sight of gold that had never been seen before among all the five kingdoms. 

  
  
Significantly, the glazed roof tiles were of an unusual and stunning grey shade, emphasising the more intense red on the walls and evoking the traditional black-and-red palette of its owner, painting the palace like an ink-brush painting. 

~~~~~~~~~~ 

  
Personally, for Nie Guangyao the Yiling throne room was one of the most impressive build throne room of all kingdoms. The throne had a quite elaborate configuration, carved of an elegant and polished dark oak. The throne room was raised by two eave columns and multiple layers of horizontal transverse beams typical from the Han dynasty. 

  
  
Extravagances such as red columns and golden rafters had been spread all over the principal hall, all of them carved with multiple patterns of blooming peonies and red lilies, the petals and leaves flowering and overlapping over one another. 

  
  
Red and blue. Grey and gold. Flowers everywhere, representing a longing heart close to being broken, or maybe a tied soul awakened from the dead, caught by the beginning of spring.

Nie Guangyao lazily fanned himself with the beautiful fan that his brother-in-law had given to him in congratulation as he sat next to his husband in another court meeting. Guangyao disliked these meeting just as much as the Emperor however for some different reasons. They were now at the part of the meeting was always so dull since it was when the Emperor's minster was wax lyrical some lady. They wanted the Emperor to choose a lady to start to produce heirs, by being the minster to have introduced the new Empress, they could get promoted to a higher station. 

  
  
Guangyao was impressed that the Emperor had managed not to snap at his ministers since he knew that his husband would have then again, he shouldn't have been surprised since the Emperor was always so calm and collected. It was hard to tell what he felt since he was particularly good at hiding his emotions. Guangyao might not be as close to the Emperor as the Jiang siblings; however, even he knows that not one of the Omega's brought into the palace has ever piqued the Emperor's interest. 

The Emperor was young; however, was full of wisdom and continued to surprise the ministers on how in command he was for his age. He was a great strategist, a magnificent fighter and inspired great loyalty by his fellow warriors, especially Guangyao' s husband, Nie Mingjue. Therefore, it would take one very particular Omega to catch the Emperor's eye. That was one job that Guangyao was happy to help the Emperor, especially after everything he had done for Guangyao. 

  
  
"King Nie. Consort Nie," the Emperor's voice broke through Guangyao' s thoughts.   


  
  
"Yes, Your Majesty," They both stood up and bowed to the Emperor.

  
  
"I heard that congratulation is in order. I understand that you are expecting a child. Let us hold a toast for." 

  


  
"Thank you, Your Majesty,"

  
"To King Nie and Consort Nie," The Emperor said while raising his cup to the couple and everyone followed suit before drinking from the cup. 

  
"I believe that concludes today's meeting." 

  
  
"Yes, Your Majesty," they said and bowed to the Emperor stood up from his seat and left the Grand Hall.

  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

  
  
Wei Wuxian stood under the cherry blossom tree, glad to that the meeting was over. It wasn't simple to be Emperor with all those ministers trying to win his favour so they could move further up in status. Thank goodness, he was surrounded with people his trusted and who could do without him always telling them what to do. 

  
"Your Majesty,"

  
"Guangyao, it been a while since I have seen you. How are you? How was the Nie Clan?"

  
"I am well, Your Majesty. Everything is running smoothly in the Nie Clan." 

  
"I am delighted to hear that Guangyao. I thought we agreed to call me Wei Wuxian Guangyao? How can I help you, Guangyao?" 

  
"Sorry, Wei Wuxian. You have done a lot of my husband and myself, and I know you say that we don't owe you, but I would like to help you."

  
  
  
"Help me?" 

  
"As you know the minister are pushing for you to find an Omega to be your Empress so I thought I could help." 

  
  
"I don't need an Omega." 

  
  
"I understand Wei Wuxian however if I take over the job for looking for an Omega then there fewer ministers will bother you but me instead." 

  
  
"Hmmm...That will be immensely helpful for me so that I will take up your offer. I will set up a workroom for you for when you are here to hopefully not bother you when you are not in your workroom. Hope you enjoy the rest of your stay here," Wei Wuxian said, and Guangyao bow as Wei Wuxian left him. 

  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~   


  
Wei Wuxian stood in the middle of the pond playing his Chénqíng, letting out all his emotions in the music. Life had been surprisingly exciting for him in this new world but also tiring. He was delighted to find out that all his friends and family lived in this world too with him, but things were different. However, one thing hurt him just as bad as losing Lan Zhan in his previous life….   


  
He was Emperor Wei Wuxian of Yiling ruler over five kingdoms the Yiling Kingdom, the Qishan Wen Kingdom, Lanling Jin Kingdom, Yunmeng Jiang Kingdom, and the Qinghe Nie Kingdom. There was no Gusu Lan Kingdom since it had been destroyed many years ago by who no one knows, but most rumours thought it was the Qishan Wen Kingdom. 

  
  
So, there was no way for Lan Zhan to be born if his kingdom didn't exist…. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story. Please leave a comment I would love to know what you thought of this chapter, and please leave a kudos.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this chapter.
> 
> 00Q007Narry
> 
> xoxo


End file.
